Transmission/Secret Audio Files
The Transmission or Secret Audio Files are The Teasers For The Sequels, There is No Transmissions or SAF's For The 1st Game. The Backgrounds of The Videos Have No Camera Feed Instead Just Red or Normal Static. There is 15 of Them Currently Known For Game 2 and 0 For Game 3. Transmission 01: *Ring Ring Ring, The Player Picks It Up, The Voice is The Same Phone Call From The First Game* Uh, Hello Jessica? I'm Very Sorry... But... We're Shutting Down The Kingdom, I'm Very Sorry But... *Sigh* We Just Can't Take It Anymore. The Animatronics Aren't Stable During Night-Time. Especially The Original and Po... *Sighs and Mumbles ''Pieces of Junk., Anyways I Wanted to Tell You. We're Going to Make a Warehouse to Store Any The Parts... So, Could You Join Us? We'll Pay Us Twice as Much!... Also, I Wanted to Tell You, The V2's, You Know Them? The Upgraded Po, Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laa. Even Though We Used Them on The Original, Someone Actually Found The Rest of Their Bodies! Can You Believe It? The Things Still Have Their Heads On Except 1 or 2. Your Shift Will Start in 2 Weeks, Alright. Catch You Later. See Ya Jessica.'' Transmission 02: Hello? Jessica! We Hit The Jackpot! Remember The Monster? You Know? That Very Broken Po Turns Out, We Found Him Again. He's In The Same Condition, But With Some Rust. We Decided to Finally Fix Po... However We Aren't Just ''Repairing Him, We're Giving Him a Make-Over., Anyways, Besides That, We Found Both Decimated's. The Old One Has It's Legs Broken Off and a Glitched Voice-Box, The New One is Okay, But Very Rusty and Old With a Little Bit of Mold. We Might Repair Them, I Don't Know. We Heard Eerie's CO. Might Sell Some of Their Prototypes, However No Tubby-Bots. Anyways We Found Mother-Board. That Busty Cobra Animatronic in The Back-Room. She's In Bad Condition But We'll Patch Her Up, We'll Update You Every Day For The Next 10 Days, Sound Good...?, Alright Catch You Later!'' Transmission 03: Hey Jessica, We Have Very Bad News. A Mudslide Happened and Half of The Buffet Was Buried But We Won't Give Up to Find Everything We Need. Anyways, ''Eerie's CO. Agreed to Sell Some Of Their Good Prototypes For Cheap Prices, They Gave Us Some Categories For Them. Anyways, We Found Xael and Adira, Both of Them in Bad Shape. We Also Found The Black Kingdom, One of The Rooms in Our Buffet. Malachite's There, Also In Bad Shape. We're Found One of The Noo-Noo's, The Old One. It's Pretty Broken and Malfunctioning. It's Eyes and Wheels Sparking Alot and It's Vacuum is Torn. We're Still Looking For Stainless-Steel, Jade, New Noo-Noo V2, The Original, The Prototypes. Anyways, We are Working On Uh... The Monster, I Never Really Liked Po, He's So... Odd. I Mean Why is He Never Talked About, Anyways I'll Keep Working, Good-Bye Jessica.'' Transmission 04: Jessica, Miss Me? Anyways, We Found Jade and Stainless-Steel But We... Well... Found Out They Were Stuck On The Ceiling By Cables Somehow. Anyways We Been Looking Around. One of The Workers Found The Old Noo-Noo, He's Very Old and His Eyes and Wheels Had Fallen Off, His Vacuum is Very Torn and He is Covered in Holes. But We're Possibly Put Him Up as a Prop... Maybe..., Anyways We Heard Rumors About The King, The Queen, Pip, Squint, Kelly, Zak and Pipes are Hidden In The Stage Area on The Way End of The Buried Side of The Kingdom Buffet. We Found The Tattered Remains of The Original, His Heads and Right Leg are Ripped Off But We'll Fix Him. We Also Digging Through The Rubble, Tomorrow We Will Head to One of The Party Rooms, The Back-Room and The Theater, We Are Still Fixing Po By The Way, He's About 50% Done. Anyways We Got Some Props Also, Including a Few Arcade Machines, a Fan, Some Cables and Actually One of Malachite's Arms. Cool, Huh? Anyways, I'll Talk To You Tomorrow. Your Shift is In 10 Days, Good Night Jessica. Transmission 05: Hello? Jessica? Oh, Hey. We Finished Working. We Got to The Arcade and Theater, The Theater Had Nothing But The Arcade Had Some Items Worth to Salvage, Anyways We Got to The Back-Room, We Got Only 2, Dipsy and Laa-Laa. They Look Very Old, But We'll Fix Them Up. One of The Workers Found Prototype Po But He's Torn Up and Smashed, The Worker Said He'll Fix Him, But He Has to Do It Here, Because We Can't Risk Him Stealing. We Strangely Couldn't Find Prototype Tinky-Winky or The Others. Also We're Using Some Spare Money to Buy Some Lottery Tickets, It Sounds Dumb But We're Doing It Anyways. Anyways No Sign of The Original, Pip, Squint, Kelly, Pipes, Zak, The Queen or The King, But We Won't Give Up, I Have to Go to Sleep Now, Bye Jessica, I'll Chat With You Tomorrow at 2 PM. Transmission 06: Jessica?! Jessica, You Won't Believe This! I Actually Won One of The Lottery Tickets For $5,000,000,000! Can You Believe It? We Had Lots of Money, But Now. Boom! We're Rich!, Anyways We Have Found and Recovered Prototype Tinky Winky, Pip, Squint, Kelly, Zak But Strangely No Pipes. We'll Keep Searching. Anyways, Since We'll Recieve Lots of Money, We'll Be Buying The Animatronics From ''Eerie's CO., Maybe Just 2 or 4 For The While, Anyways I Have to Go Now, Goodbye.'' Transmission 07: Hey Jessica, I Just Woke Up From a Nap After Work and I'm Tired Still But We Bought 4 Animatronics, Achyls The Puppet, Scrapyard The Dragon, Stacy The Raptor and Blacklight The Vixen. They Were $8,000 Each, Except a Extra $8,000 For The Props, Including Achyls The Puppet, You May Ask ''Really?!, 8K For a Box and Some Toys?, Well The Props are Collector's Items and The Box Has REAL Gold on It, It's Also Very Safe With a Slow Time For The Music-Box to Go Down. Anyways We Found Prototype Pipes and Guts The Cat! I Completely Forgot About Guts, Glad We Found Him!, Anyways We Got a Phone Call From a Old Company Called Kingdom CO., They Said Some of Our Founders of This Company Brought Their's 2 Decades Ago, The Company is Retiring and Said They'll Sell Their Props and Animatronics For $10,000. Since We're Rich Now, We Took The Deal and They Are Shipping Their Items Tomorrow, Also We Agreed to Boost Our Company's Condition and Pay to Workers. I Just Wanted to Say, Thank You For Staying With Us... Big Sister.'' Transmission 08: Hi, Me Again. They Gave Us Their Products. It Was Pretty Plentiful. They Had a Prototype King and Queen. They Also Had Some New Prototype Animatronics They Never Seemed to Use, I'll Go Down The List, Toxic-Waste The Rabbit, Sophia The Fox, Fantom The Deer and Moonlight The Dragon. It's All Girls By The Way. How-Ever The Prototype King and Queen Were Pretty Old But That's Okay, Speaking of Them, We Finally Got to Stage and Recovered The Tubby-Bots, King and Queen. They Aren't Broken Because Of a Huge Wooden Part Above The Stage That Blocked The Rocks From The Mudslide. We're Currently Shipping Our Items To Shipping Cars and Moving, How-Ever, ''Kingdom CO. Said We Can Have The Old Pizzeria to Be a Warehouse and Any Junk Laying There, They Also Gave Them Their Phone-Numbers In Case of Help. Also, I Decided to Guard The Old Building Tomorrow For a Night and Someone Else Will Send You a Message, Sorry Sis' But I Have to Check How to Get Around The Animatronics. Anyways, I'm Going to Sleep, I Have a Busy Day Tomorrow, Nighty Nighty.'' Transmission 09: Hello? This is Mack A. William, I Am The Co-Founder of ''Kingdom CO., I'm Very Thankful That You Kind People Bought Our Animatronics So We Can Move On to Bigger and Better Things. Anyways, I Don't Really Have Much to Say. Your Brother is Taking The Night-Shift Currently, In-Fact, I'll Be Right Back. I'm Going to Call Him Real Quick, I'll See You In a Little Bit.'' Transmission 09 1/2: Alright, I'm Back. Your Brother Was Acting Strange, He Said Things Like ''They are Not What They Seems and He Lives On., I Wanted to Ask Him What Was Wrong But The Call Cut Out After He Said Do You Believe in Ghosts?, Anyways Goodbye Jessica and Thank You For Your Brother's Company to Buy Our Supplies, Goodbye. Transmission 10: Jessica. I Can't Talk Now. I Was Spending The Night-Shift When I Fell Asleep Half-Way Through, Strangely None of The Animatronics Did Anything. I Heard Mack's Phone Call to You and I'm Very Confused, I Never Said Anything About ''Ghosts and Stuff Like That. But He's a Old Man, Anyways We Have Finished Po's New Look. We'll Call Him... Uh.... P.O., Perfect. Anyways Rumors Are Floating Around About... A Special Someone... But It's Best to Keep It a Secret. Your Shift Is In a Week or 2, I Have to Go Now, I'm Going to Hang Out With My Workers and Chat About The Animatronics, Bye Sis'. Transmission 11: Hey, I'm Not In The Mood, I'm Still Tired and Have a Head-Ache, But I'll Just Update You, We Moved Everything and Anything Useful Out of The Building, Even Useless Stuff Like Wiring, Tiles, Some Wallpapers and ETC. We Might Tear Down The Building and Claim We are Shutting Down and Moving To a Different Location, Anyways, We Still Have 93% of Our Winning Money and Might Try and Win Some More, I Don't Know. I'm Going to Go Sleep, See Ya. Transmission 12: Hey, We Might Buy Some More Animatronics. We Decided to Make The New Location Huge, Half Horror Attraction/Warehouse and Half Kingdom Buffet. The Best Part We're Not Going to Separate Both Parts, We're Going to Combine Them, I Mean Sure. A Animatronic Glitched and Dripping With Oil Isn't The Best Idea to Let Into a Buffet For Kids. I Heard ''Eerie's CO. is Making Prototypes and Auctioning Them Off. I Didn't Win Any From The Lotta Today, Maybe $1000. I'll Just Spend It On Decorations Like Wallpaper. Anyways, I'll Keep Working.'' Transmission 13: Alright, Hey. We Have Looked at Some Animatronics, Down The List I Go. Ayako The Alligator, Cords The Rabbit, Data The Dragon and Samantha The Cat, They're Pretty Advanced. Heard It's In 2 Days, I Know You'll Do Your Best Jessica. We Found Some Posters and Another Fan For The Office, Turns Out We Found Some of The Parts For The Prototypes, Random Suit For The Limbs For Prototype Laa-Laa and Po, Dipsy's Left Forearm, Left Hand, Right Arm and The Suit For His Lower Jaw, Right Lower-Leg and Feet and Finally Prototype Tinky Winky's Mask Except Lower Jaw and Some Suit Parts With This Parts and Wiring, We Could Re-Build The Prototypes, But We Think The Beaten-Up Design Looks Better. Anyways I'll See You in 2 Days at Your Shift. Transmission 14: Hey, Shift's Tomorrow. Excited? Yeah, Well Bad News. Well Not Really. A Mudslide Destroyed and Buried The Old Buffet So That's Out, We Were Suprised to Find Useful Stuff in The Mud Like Gasoline Cans and.... A Tubby-Bot. How-Ever He's Very Beaten-Up and Old, So Old That His Suit Turned Black From Mold. Anyways We Upgraded The Animatronics Yesterday with More Cooler Designs and *Sigh* Yes... Of Course, We Made The Female Look More Busty. I'm Not Going to Lie, I'm Not Into Huge Breast, I Think It Looks Better. Anyways We Can't Currently Fix The Old Tubby-Bot We Found. We Gave Some Upgrades to The Original, Including Adding The Dipsy V2 Head. So Anyways, Hope You're Ready Tomorrow, Good Luck Sis'! Transmission 15: *Static With Glitch Faint Noo-Noo V2 Screams in The Background is Heard For 10 Seconds, Before a Ghostly Voice Comes On* You. You're Jessica. You're The One Who Made This Madness, Stop Pretending You Are The Good Guy, YOU'RE N-... *Static For 3 Seconds, Before a Deeper Male Voice Comes On* Don't Listen to Him, I Forgive You Jessica, You Aren't The Bad Guy. He Is.